They watch from the water
by yoinkmydoinger
Summary: what happens when you don't want to remember, but the memories come all the same. when your promised an escape from the pain in exchange for a small piece of your soul. a young man lives a quiet life in beach city, wanting nothing more than to just watch life pass him by and forget about his past. they whisper from the water, calling out for his help. what else can he do but obey?
1. prologue

The night was black, a void permeating the land and the depths of the cold water that stirred along the sand. Even if the clouds didn't obscure the sky, there was no moon to cast its light this night, or any other. This was his solitude, what gave him peace and made him feel whole.

Gentle waves lapped to shore, kissing the land they had travelled so far to find. He felt the sand between his toes, up his legs and back, embracing him as it had all his life, its rough texture bringing him a sense of comfort. This place was a creation of his own, never to be invaded by the shadowy figure that haunted the recesses of his mind.

Not here. Never here.

Footsteps sounded nearby, distant first, but coming closer. He didn't move, didn't need to. Its okay, only his friend, the one he knew he could trust.

Turning his head, he peered along the shore, searching for the noise, wondering where he could be. Seconds passed, then minutes, then hours all the while footsteps growing closer and closer. It didn't matter how long it took, they played this game before, in fact he would lay here forever just listening to the waves sweep to shore if he had any say. But he didn't, a fact made abundantly clear by the shape sauntering out of the darkness towards him.

Seeing it edging closer and closer was as beautiful as the first time he saw it. And the second. And third and all the others. He was a friend, one he could talk to for hours on end, a trait most others lacked, but not this one, no not this one. He wanted to stand, to walk to him, but knew he shouldn't. He didn't like that.

After nearly another hour it had finally made its way over to him and laid down beside his still form. They sat in silence for a while, staring up at the empty sky. He wanted to speak, to break this unbearable silence, but didn't know how. Something about this night was different.

He searched his mind, trying to recall exactly what his friend had told him last time, but came up with nothing. Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"You're trying to remember?" he asked, his voice soothing to his distraught ears.

"Yes… I've tried so hard, but there's nothing," he felt water welling in his eyes," s-sometimes I feel useless. Why do you even bother with me?"

"It's okay, child, don't blame yourself. Deep down you know why I chose you and there's nothing you can say or do that will ever make me stop loving you, you know that,"

He could feel his hand intertwine with his friend's, feel its warmth spread into his body.

"If you would, let me help you,"

He meekly nodded his head and let it happen. Confusion slowly melting into acceptance as the knowledge flooded his senses and shed light on the landscape. He knew. He finally knew his purpose and it filled him to the brim with joy that he could help his friend. Sitting up, he looked out into the endless expanse of the now illuminated waters and laughed.

This truly was heaven if there was one. He couldn't stop laughing even as the distant wave formed and started barreling towards him, its approach creeping into his ears.

"You know what you must do now, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, child. Remember that I trust in your ability more than you know,"

He knew, he wanted this moment to last forever, even as that great and terrible wave came crashing down on him. He would never fail them.


	2. ch1

Foreword:

Hey guys, how's it going? I just wanted to specify some things before we really start getting into the story here. First off, I'm brand new to the site and I don't know much about how a lot of this works, so please forgive me if anything looks off. Second, this is going to be a Steven universe fic with heavy lovecraftian themes, which isn't in the tag list simply because I couldn't find it, sorry. There will be some very intense scenes, including heavy swearing and eventual gore and finally, critique is gladly appreciated. This is the first time I've tried to write anything so if anyone has any advice on how to make the story better, please review. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Rabbit opened his eyes, Sunlight beaming through the blinds and across the room in golden streaks. It was almost too bright and he could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. God, who he would kill for a glass of orange juice right about now.

He lay there for a moment, contemplating the dream that had plagued his nights the last week and sighed. It was true that in them he felt an overwhelming sense of peace, but the mornings that followed always brought a feeling of foreboding, almost dread. It wasn't that he didn't know why they had come, he did, but the knowing only made it worse.

Sitting up, the young man rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gazed around his room. it was bare, reeking of the stale odor that came with misuse. A nightstand stood lonely next to his messy bed and a single layer of cracking beige paint covered the walls. It looked like a temporary residence a squatter might hole up in, but it was his, as it had been for all his life. A single small window acted as the sole portal to the outside world and the only illumination in this otherwise dark house.

Instinctively he moved his hand to the cigarettes that sat next to the bed. Fumbling with the pack a moment, he drew one out and placed it between his lips. Some would say it was a bad habit, but he had been doing it for so long now he didn't care much for what people said. Lighting it, he took a drag and got to his feet, ready to start the day.

The faint sound of birdsong outside only added to the nausea he was starting to feel as he stumbled to the door of his room. he already knew today was going to be different, but it didn't change the fact that all he wanted to do was get back into bed and sleep through it. Oh well, they didn't like to be kept waiting. Neither did Yellowtail.

Rabbit walked through the dark hall of his home, making his way to the kitchen to quench the burning sensation in his throat. The kitchen, much like his room and every other room in the house was barren and dusty, with a fridge and very little counter space. Opening the fridge he saw nothing but a single bottle of water.

Lucky me, he thought, taking it and chugging half the thing down, relishing the feeling of the cold water on his dry throat. He took a look around his drab house, thinking it was a blessing that no one ever came here, aside from Yellowtail every now and then and he didn't mind the unsettling state of the place.

Yellowtail was one of the only people he knew in this town, despite living here all his life. To most, he was an odd man, a fisherman who largely kept to himself and his family, but still more sociable than rabbit. They had met a few years ago, rabbit couldn't remember exactly how or when, but he had ended up working for the short, puffy man and still did.

Looking over to the clock on the oven, he was shocked to find that it was half past one. How the hell did that happen? I could've swore I went to bed at a decent hour last night.

Checking his pocket, he pulled out his phone and saw that he had a few missed calls from the fisherman a few hours beforehand. He always got up early. Rabbit was sure he was pissed.

Taking another puff, it was then that he felt the familiar urge creep into his bladder and he started for the bathroom. Upon stepping inside and flipping on the lights, he was greeted by his reflection in the mirror. One of his most notable and debatably unnerving features was his body. He was skinny, almost emaciated which didn't go well with his pale olive skin. Most would say he looked like a fresh corpse.

Flipping the sink on, he splashed some water on his face and ran a hand through his short black hair. Morning beautiful, he muttered, recognizing the irony in that. He stepped away from the sink.

Relieving himself, he decided to go get some fresh air, the stale air was starting to do a number on him. Stepping outside, he noticed the lack of clouds and looked out on the bright and sunny day.

Standing on the porch, he found himself staring off into space, thinking of nothing in particular until pain came shooting into his hand. He looked down to see the remains of the cigarette burning into his fingers. It hurt, but he found the sight interesting, the flesh burning and skin peeling like wrappings on a Christmas present.

Flicking it, he sat down and waited. Cars and people occasionally passed by keeping their gazes firmly set forward, afraid of meeting the strange man's empty gaze. This was his life, how he passed his time aside from fishing with Yellowtail. And Steven.

Like the short fisherman, he didn't know when he met the boy, only that he had known him since he was a baby. Steven was probably the opposite of Yellowtail, so easy to make friends and selfless even to those he didn't know. Something drew him to the kid, to his innocent nature. Maybe he reminded him that there was still innocence, purity in the world.

Looking back to his phone, he saw another missed call from Yellowtail. He set it down, the way rabbit figured, he knew where he lived, he'd get here eventually.

Hours passed and the setting sun started casting its shadows on the world, it was almost time. As if on cue, he saw his yellow-clad friend walking up the driveway, huffing and drenched in sweat. He made his way up onto the porch and stood directly in front of the young man, his eyes searing directly into him. In his own garbled language, he asked through a clenched jaw, anger evident on his face," so what've you been doing all day?"

Rabbit met his stare and replied," smoking, thinking. Mostly about how long you were gonna take down there,"

"Ya and I guess you've got your answer now, do you? Do you realize how hot it is today? I could've had a stroke walking all the way up here, while you sat around doing nothing!" his voice was getting louder and angry.

"Well your standing here now, so what the problem,"

"You're the one with the car, idiot," he said cuffing him upside the head," you could've picked up the phone any time today and come to pick me up,"

Rabbit rubbed his head and looked his flustered friend up and down," I could have, but I thought you could do with the exercise," he said, patting the fisherman's veritable gut.

Yellowtail shook his head in annoyance and sat down in a chair next to rabbit," anyways, you have the dream again?"

"ya, it's gotten more and more frequent… they want it tonight,"

"I know, I heard them too. Are we ready?"

"We're ready, she's ready,"

Yellowtail nodded and they sat in silence for a while. Finally, when the sun dipped below the horizon and the town was shrouded in darkness, they got to work.

Rabbit tossed his friend the keys to his old, beaten blue car and started for the back yard. He heard the engine sputter to life as he got to the padlocked gate and opened it. The shed was immediately in sight.

Funny, from here it seemed a quiet, quaint structure, nothing to betray what was going on inside. He quickly made his way over to it, placing a hand on the handle. Sliding another key into the lock, he turned it, breathing deeply. The door slowly creaked open.

At first, rabbit saw nothing, then as his eyes adjusted he saw her. She was a little thing, dress in tatters and tears streaking her face, but alive. She must have been about twenty, with striking red hair and sharp, angular features, probably Italian. She saw him and began to scream into the gag that was wrapped around her mouth.

Crouching down, rabbit gently placed a hand on her shaking shoulders," quiet, dear, Its okay. Everything's going to be fine," he said, trying to be comforting while wrapping his other arm around her legs. She lowered her muffled screaming for a moment, appearing to be calming down.

As he went to slide his arm from her shoulder to her back, she bent her knees and kicked out with both feet, landing a blow square in his face. The thin man fell back, cracking his skull on the wall and sunk into a heap on the cold stone floor.

He could feel his consciousness fading away. Fuck, that's not good. After a few seconds the moment passed and he sat back up.

"T-that wasn't very nice now, was it?" he managed, stumbling back to his feet," maybe I should leave you in here a while longer, instead of letting you go,"

Her frantic movements receded somewhat at that. He let out a weak laugh and continued," what, you thought ide keep you around here forever? No, I'm not that kind of guy, but if you keep struggling I promise you, you'll never see the light of day again. Got it?"

The girl stopped and bowed her head, accepting what he had in store for her.

"Now I'm gonna pick you up and take you to the car. We're not going to have a repeat of what just happened, are we?

She looked him in the eyes and shook her head. He made his way over to her, wrapped his arms around her nonresistant body and lifted her up. Tears ran down her face as rabbit carried her through the back yard, past the gate and to his waiting car.

A somewhat irritated Yellowtail stood tapping his foot next to the open trunk. Upon seeing his young friends bleeding face he tsk'd," well, well, looks like my friend got a taste of the kitten's claws. Tell me, how did the big boogeyman manage that one?"

"ya, ya, I get it. She has spirit though, they'll like her,"

Hearing that she was only getting handed off to someone else and not being freed, the girl started panicking again. Rabbit almost lost his grip on her if not for Yellowtails quick reaction.

"Careful now, rabbit, I'm sure you don't want to be anywhere near those paws when they break free again,"

Rabbit shrugged and the two men loaded her into the trunk, slamming it shut. For all his smartass remarks and short tempers, Yellowtail was one of the only friends he had and he knew they could always count on each other no matter what. Rabbit lit up another cigarette and followed his friend into the car. Situating himself behind the steering wheel he cleared his throat and turned to the fisherman," so you dropped the anchor before you left, right? I don't want it floating off like last time,"

Yellowtail looked at him with a confused expression on his face," what are you talking about? That was your fault, idiot, don't you remember?"

Wait, was it? He didn't remember much from the last time, only that the boat had somehow floated off from their spot and a couple miles down shore. They almost didn't make it in time.

"Huh, maybe it was. But you still didn't answer my question,"

"Of course I did, what do I look stupid to you? I don't know how safe it is driving around with you behind the wheel right now. Maybe I should drive,"

"You can drive when you get a car, a truck would suit you fine. Until then, this is my baby and mine alone, so buckle up,"

"Whatever you say, crazy,"

With that, he put his car in drive and stepped on the gas, causing the hulking thing to speed out of the driveway and nearly throw his friend from his seat. Yellowtail righted himself and rabbit could feel the glare burning into the side of his face, "careful now, you could've just killed me there you bastard. Not to mention the girl,"

Rabbit looked over," never fear, friend, you two are in safe hands with me,"

Yellowtail nervously leaned back," somehow I sincerely doubt that.

The car jostled down the street, the only light coming from its fading headlights. Like most on this street, no one was out tonight, the only sounds blasting from the rumbling monstrosity creeping down the road. He turned right at the end and could just make out the lights of beach city over the ridge about a mile away.

They stuck to the backroads, not wanting to risk anything going through town, no matter how slim the odds might be. The last thing they wanted was some nosy cop sticking his face where it doesn't belong. The headlights lit the path, leading them through the night to their destination. Nights like these were always a ball of confusion to rabbit, the journey just a repetitive routine that blended into itself until they inevitably got to where they were going.

After give or take forty minutes of driving, they pulled into their destination, a gravel path just off the road leading to the ocean. The beach wasn't in sight yet, but they knew they were getting closer. It was a matter of a few minutes until gravel gave way to sand and the car started struggling down the path. Come on old girl, you can do it. You've done it before and you can do it again, rabbit muttered to himself, masked by the rattling engine.

They finally pulled out onto the beach, the old dock and more importantly Yellowtails boat in sight. He stopped the car. Turning the key and sliding it out, it abruptly ceased its incessant growling. The steady sound of waves filled the cabin and calmed the two

The trunk was silent. Yellowtail looked behind him nervously, then back to rabbit," you ready?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, let's get her out of there before she suffocates to death. It wouldn't look good on us if she died before we got there,"

Rabbit rubbed his wound, responding," she's probably fine. Probably,"

"let's get this done, Vidalia's already suspicious about what I'm doing going out this late at night as it is,"

"what a good hubby you are,"

Yellowtail punched him in the arm and they both stepped out of the car. Moving towards the trunk, rabbit inserted the key and flipped it open, hoping for the best.

The girl was loopy, but otherwise none the worse for wear. He took hold of her legs and looked at his friend expectantly," now I know your back isn't what it used to be, but be a pal and help me out with this,"

Yellowtail huffed, but saw the sense in it and grabbed her by the shoulders. They hauled her deadweight across the sand and onto the unstable dock, the boards creaking underfoot. Carefully they stepped onto the boat and laid her down on one of the hard cushions, making sure she wasn't going to go anywhere. Rabbit sat next to her head and motioned Yellowtail to get the boat started while he laid a gentle hand on her back.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear," don't worry now. This will all be over soon, we just have one more stop to make and you can go on your way,"

She groggily looked into his eyes, the fear evident in them and started to cry. Yellowtail started the boat and the vessel was off. Water glided by and occasionally splashed in the young man's face, somewhat energizing him.

"I'll tell you what. We're safe now so I'm gonna take that gag out. Would you like that?"

She nodded, causing more tears to run down her face. Rabbit gave her a small smile and carefully undid the cloth, taking it off her and throwing it over the side. She was quiet for a moment, but eventually spoke up," w-why are you doing this to me?" she asked in a nasally voice," where are we going?"

Rabbit continued to stare at her," now, now, dear, that would be telling. And telling. Isn't allowed,"

He tried to leave it at that, but annoyingly she kept on," you want money? My father is rich, he'll pay you whatever you want, just let me go!"

"Have you been listening to a word I've said all night? We are letting you go, you have nothing to fear!"

She grew angry at this vague answer, starting to struggle again. Probably used to getting what she wanted her whole life," DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? MATILDA, FUCKIN', ROSSI. WHEN I GET BACK MY FATHERS GONNA MAKE YOUR DEATHS SLOW, MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY BU-,"

"Scream all you want, dear, no one can hear you out here. Not your daddy, not the cops, not even god can save you now. Your stuck here with us now and there isn't a fucking thing in the world you can do to change that,"

This girl was starting to piss him off. It wasn't the screaming that did it, but the unrelenting sense of entitlement she seemed to radiate. He felt it when they nabbed her in empire city the other night, covered in her expensive furs and chatting on her cell phone. Felt it when he brought her food and water in the shed and felt it now.

She continued her rather blunt threats for a while, but he stopped listening, spacing out for a second time that day. Eventually her voice died down and it registered in his mind that something had changed. He looked down to find her staring wide-eyed ahead of the boat. Looking up, he saw a massive cloud of fog approaching.

They entered its abysmal depths and started to slow down. Yellowtail never moved his gaze from straight ahead, but commented," we're nearly there, everyone quiet or we might miss it,"

Rabbit stood up and stretched his legs, staring out into the milky expanse, waiting for his friend to stop. When they finally did, the boat went silent. The lack of noise denoted the unusual environment they found themselves in, not even the waves could be heard here. They floated in silence for a few minutes, listening, waiting.

Then came a bump from the hull of the vessel, sending a chill up rabbit's spine.

"What was that?" the girl blurted out.

"Quiet, dear, quiet. You don't want to upset them, make a bad first impression," he said putting a hand under her arm. He swore he could hear the water rushing below, feel the swarm he knew lay just below their feet.

"What do you mean, "Them"? What are you sick fucks doing?" she was kicking with her bound feet again, desperately trying to stop her mysterious fate. It was to no avail however, as Yellowtail stormed over and used his considerable strength to grab around her legs. Together, they picked her up and carried her over to the rail, while she screamed at the top of her lungs.

In unison, the two men flung her over the side into the freezing water, causing a splash. Due to her bindings, she was allowed little movement to stay above water, but tried nonetheless, screaming and splashing for several minutes. She stopped, she felt something. She wasn't alone in here.

Looking up at the two men on the boat, she saw that they were just standing there in silence. In a last ditch effort to save herself, she screamed out," PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" no one came.

The water slowly started to swirl around her body, froth into a maddening maelstrom of white chaos. She felt bodies graze her back and screamed again, this time in primal fear.

Suddenly and without warning, a mottled, slimy black arm wrapped itself around her waist, allowing one last gasp to pass her lips before she was dragged under. After a moment, the water receded back to its previous, calm state and the girl was gone, almost as if she never existed. No one would ever see her again and that was that.

Rabbit plopped back down onto the cushions, starting to feel fatigue seep into his muscles. He pulled out his last cigarette. Yellowtail took a seat next to him and rubbed his eyes," they seemed happy tonight," he noted

"ya they did,"

"You did good tonight, son. Take the day off tomorrow, I'm gonna need some time alone,"

Rabbit smiled at his friend once more," thanks. Maybe I'll finally get a good night's rest this month,"

They sat in silence for a while before he piped up a final time that night," I think I'll go see Steven tomorrow,"


End file.
